


maybe it could be another change

by samilovescp



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: M/M, Molestation, Multi, TRANS!gee, mikey and gee arent brothers, pete is ponytail derek, the perks of being a wallflower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samilovescp/pseuds/samilovescp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Ray Toro is a wallflower, always watching life from the sidelines, until two fellow high school students become his mentors. Free-spirited and gorgeous Gee and her stepbrother Frank help Ray discover everything from friendship, first love, music and more, while a teacher sparks Ray's dreams of becoming a guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray was writing at his desk once again. His first day of high school started tomorrow, he was nervous as hell, but he knew writing to this stranger, whoever they were, would help. He didn't need them the know who he really was, or who they really were or even to know if who he was writing were real or not. He was told they would understand, and that's all he needed. Writing to them calmed his scattered brain. For the most part, Ray was just considered that crazy kid from middle school with even crazier hair. They didn't need to know that, they didn't need to know him for who he really is, this person, a friend of a friend, didn't need to know that he was put in the hospital for a reason he still can't really remember, they just needed to listen. For once, he needed someone to really listen.

———-

1,835.  
Ray counted the days he would have to live through during his high school career. He was the youngest of 3, so he already knew how much of dicks the upperclassmen really were. Making the freshman hop in the hallways as they coached them along. High school was so much more stupid than the curly haired teen could have imagined. Like who the fuck calls a cafeteria a Nutrition Center? It's so unnecessary!

Mindless mental rants aside, Ray managed to find his first class with the help of his sister Meagan who immediately ditched him once she helped him locate his homeroom to go hang out with her boyfriend deemed Ponytail Pete, because he had long hair that was never not a ponytail. When the time came to eat, he would have hoped he could have at least eaten lunch with them, considering he didn't know anyone else at the school. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and the underclassman was left to his own devices. 

Ray then thought of his old friend Jenna, who was very nice to him in middle school, but, now won't even say so much as a hello to the curly haired teen now. Then there was Mikey, star football player, quiet guy with weird emo hair but somehow one of the most popular guys in the school. Ray's older brother used to play with Mikey, but he's a senior and Ray is well.... Ray. The teen and his mop of wild hair sat alone and ate lunch while tapping out imaginary guitar chords on his jeans.

\------

On the bright side, Ray thought, in his construction class, one senior decided to pick on the _teacher_ instead of the freshman. He even drew on a goatee with a grease pencil he had somehow obtained so he could resemble said teacher. Now that's dedication just to make some freshman feel better. The kid was short but a epitome of what Ray's parents would call a punk. Piercings in his nose and lip, buzzed sides of his hair dyed red, the rest quite long and styled in some sort of slicked mohawk with the longer pieces of hair tucked behind his ear. Small guy, but what he lacked in height he doesn't lack in good looks. Well, not in this moment, since he is currently attempting to draw facial hair without the aide of a mirror. 

"Now everyone, the prick punch is not a toy. I learned that in 'Nam back in '68. "Duncan ," the sergeant said, "put down that prick punch and go kill some gooks." the older boy's impression spot on, the accuracy amplifying the hilarity of the whole bit. Every kid in the class' face was turning bright colors and tears were streaming out of their face, you could feel the mood lighten within seconds. "But you know what happened? That prick punch killed my best friend in a Saigon whorehouse." he continued in the same, stereotypical  "old man" voice that Mr. Duncan has. The laughter suddenly quiets down as the teacher arrives in his class room only to appear right behind the senior student.

"I heard you were going to be in my class. Are you proud being a senior taking freshman shop, Frankiekins?' Mr. Duncan asks in a condescending tone looking down upon the shorter student. 

"My name's Frank, you can call me Frank or you can call me nothing." Frank says with a slight falter to his voice. 

"Okay... Nothing, have a seat." 

A few classmates chuckle at the play on words except for Ray. Frank meant nothing bad by making fun of the teacher, he was just trying to make the freshman feel better. The curly haired freshman that averts his attention back to the front of the room.

"Everyone open your safety guides. Nothing... why don't you read first?" Duncan asks picking more on the smaller boy. 

Frank clears his throat dramatically, every student attentive to every word he's saying. "Chapter 1. Surviving your fascist shop teacher, who needs to put kids down to feel big. Oh, wow. This is useful guys. We should read on." the class bursts out laughing, except for Mr. Duncan who just looked plain unamused and a little frustrated.  Ray continues to smirk at the thought of Frank long after the giggling died down, he loves Frank Iero already. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if my guitar facts/ the way i worded basically anything wrong made it shitty please don't hesitate to tell me what i did wrong, help a girl out i just wanted to finish this

The freshman's final class of the day was guitar class. Despite his extensive knowledge about the instrument already, Ray was excited to see what else he could learn, from this class. Best case scenario, he would get an easy A for the year and all was said and done.

While waiting for the teacher to show, since obviously it was the first day and this guy, Mr. Euringer, couldn't be bothered to show up on time, Ray started allowing his thoughts to wander, back when he was a kid and when his aunt would let him stay up late and watch the late night adult TV shows while his parents were out on a date. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a blur of what looked like pink hair and a wrinkled work shirt scurry into the room.

"So sorry I'm late everyone I completely misplaced my keys and I know its the first day and whatever. You've heard the whole introduction to high school speech probably 4 different times today so I'm just gonna say I'm Mr. Euringer, yes that is my real name and just call me Jimmy honestly because I know you all are going to make stupid jokes out of my last name because none of you are actually funny enough to come up with content that doesn’t involve humiliating another person. But I will say that by the end of this year someone has made a quality joke out of my name I will give you extra credit." the class immediately perks up at the sound of 'extra credit'.

"I'm kidding, obviously, if you _need_ extra credit in a class like this I seriously don't know what to tell you man, this is literally... a pass fail course."

Ray thinks he's going to like this guy already.

"Alright now lets get this started with some basic facts about guitars, I know typically we should start with guitar playing but because of budgeting you little minions will need to pay fees and such so we don’t get those until next week.” The class groans in unison. Ray’s little spirits momentarily broken, his fingers had been itching to play something all day. 

"Okay so... What are the notes of each of the open strings?" the class was silent. Ray's hand twitched, knowing the answer, had a little rhyme memorized to help him remember which strings were which when he was first starting to play. 

Every Acid Dealer Gets Busted Eventually. Not school appropriate, obviously, but still he  _knew_ the answer, just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Anybody? Anyone at all?" the class was silent once more. Ray thought hopefully it was because they were all just as nervous as him. Jimmy's eyes scanned the rows of students and immediately stopped and stared at Ray, knowing he knew the answer somehow. Jimmy was looking at him as if his eyes alone could pull the answer out of his brain and out into the world. 

Jimmy sighs, "ugh fine, I'll just tell you then." the intense eye contact with the curly haired boy was immediately broken and Ray couldn't help but sigh quietly.

The rest of the period carried on with students giving half assed or just completely stupid answers to the teacher's questions.

"Should've just done an ice breaker or a movie or something instead of actually trying to  _teach_ in a  _learning institution"_ Jimmy barely mumbled under his breath after the 15th question asked was answered incorrectly. The dismissal bell finally rung and every student bolted for the door, backpacks hanging onto their shoulders like a baby koala would hang onto its mother.

Ray was taking his sweet time packing up his things, he could walk home from school so he didn't feel the need to rush to a bus or a car or anything like that.

"Hey uh, Toro is it?" 

Ray looked up only to be met with his teacher's eyes boring into him, trying to puzzle together something about the young boy. 

"You didn't raise you hand dude, but you knew all of them. I could tell." Ray stared at his teacher confused.

"You should learn to participate, like you saw I was dying up there I mean sure, you probably would have gotten teacher's pet or something equally as retarded like spaz, you know I actually heard someone say that today? Spaz, I thought that one was too offensive for this generation. I guess not-"

"Mr. Eur- Jimmy, what is it that you're trying to say?" every word that came out of Jimmy's mouth was just making Ray more and more confused. 

Jimmy sighs, running a hand through his baby pink locks. 

"I get it, being kind of outcasted. But they say, if you're making one friend on your first day you're doing okay."

The freshman chuckled, his curls moved jumped to life as he did. 

"Thanks Mr. Euringer, I'm doing okay. Not only that but also, if my guitar teacher is my only friend I make today that would be sort of depressing."

The corners of Jimmy's mouth uplifted a bit and he exhaled shortly from his nose. 

"Yeah I can see that. Take care of yourself Toro."

"You too Jimmy."

Ray nodded to himself and kept smiling slightly as he went his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically based off of the perks of being a wallflower 2012 film. it's my favorite movie and book and since i love gerray and im emo and love mcr i thought why not make a fic out of it. this is all purely fictional. i own none of the characters nor do i own the story of the perks of being a wallflower. it's just for fun, thanks for reading i hope you enjoy!


End file.
